


Special

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

"Oh Katie..."

John sighs slightly at the sight of his wife fussing yet again over her clothing. 

"Darling..."

"It has to be perfect."

"It already is... it suits you, my beautiful Queen."

She smiles slightly, sighing at the feel of his arms around her waist. 

"It's not too..."

"If you say short I swear I'll..."

She laughs slightly, then teasingly mutters

"I was thinking more... long."

"No, it's not... you look amazing."

"I don't..."

"Katie... If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me... not just because of your beautiful face, your smiles, the way your eyes light up every time you laugh... no, it's more... I love you for the person you are before all of that. I love your mind, I love your incredible fighting spirit and strength... and yes, I love your body, but that is so... secondary. You would always look amazing to me, no matter what you wore, no matter how you looked, it's that beautiful heart of yours I fell for... so please... please stop worrying and come with me so we can enjoy ourselves?"

Her cheeks are damp when he finishes and she moves to kiss him, lightly but with passion. 

"I love you so much... my poetic cook."

"I love you too... you incredible woman."


End file.
